


Popcorn, cotton candy and a carnival ride

by Sasha2000



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha2000/pseuds/Sasha2000
Summary: This is a short one-shot I wrote based on the request "you're so cute when you pout" it's not much but I think it's something to make you smile.





	Popcorn, cotton candy and a carnival ride

As the lights blinked on and off on the tents along with signs to direct everyone and the stereotypical carnival music was playing at deafening levels. That was until Peggy squealed seeing a cotton candy machine dragging Herc along. 

“Where does this strength come from?” chuckling as his soulmate takes him to the cloud of sugar. 

“From the need to chow down carnival snacks! There are lots of attractions and if we are going to see them all we have to be fast!” Getting in line she looks over the pamphlet given at ticket booth displaying the acts and attractions. “Like the all the rides, winning tons of prizes and watching some danger acts!” 

Smiling as she lights up brighter than the circus he doesn’t bother trying to calm her down. When it was time to order they got three cotton candies. They also somehow got popcorn, candy apples, hot dogs and two funnel cakes. Making their way through the tents first spot was the trapeze artist and aerial acts. They stood memorized by how each went through the air with the beauty of telling a story just with movement. 

Stretching Peggy takes his hand again ready to move. “So, when are we going to take an aerial class?” 

“Whenever you want Sunshine, I’m ready whenever you are. If you want we can start right now? I’ll toss you in the air and catch you.” Teasing as he starts swinging their hands. 

“I would take you up on that but as you can see I’ve eaten a lot of junk food and still have more to go.” Smiling her heart melting smile before taking a bite out of a pink cotton candy and lifting up smacking his face with the sugar cloud. Gasping he took the biggest bite he could leaving her with half of what she started with. “Hey! I was going to eat that!” she mumbles before finishing the rest of it. 

Next act was the dangerous acts of jumping hoops of fires, the globe of death fitting five motorcycles at once. A man swallowing a set of swords and another throwing swords at her assistant. All left them at the edge of their seats hoping that nobody gets hurt. “That seems like something you would want to try, but I do enough sword swallowing for both of us if you know what I mean.” Nudging his arm causing him to choke on the piece of popcorn he was eating. 

After making sure he was okay Hercules looks at her, his face a new shade of red. “I’m about to take all your food away and eat it in front of you.”   
“No, no no, I’ll behave I promise!” Pouting her sugar covered lips, bashing her lashes for pitty. Which she gets when he leans down to give her a kiss. 

“You’re so cute when you pout.” whispering against her lips before kissing her again. 

The night goes on and they go on a ride that was in the shape of a UFO spinning fast with the people inside shrieking. “That one! We have to go on that one!” pulling Herc once again. 

“Woah, Peggy are you sure?” Worried about moving so much after she ate all the food and went back for more. “Wouldn’t you want to win a prize instead?” Trying his best to keep her away from rides. 

“Nope,” popping the p sound, “come on!” Reaching the front of the line Peggy hands the operator four tickets and they enter. Standing together only a few spots were filled before the ride started. Moving faster and faster in a spinning motion. Hercules glances at Peggy only to see her shut her mouth tight and eyes closed. 

As soon as the ride ends Peggy runs out with Hercules right behind her. She stops then turns to look at him holding her stomach. “Oh Moon, you were right, I” but before she could finish vomit was coming out instead of words and some got on Herc who was in the splash zone. He stood there for a moment before quickly rushing to hold back her hair and rub her back. 

“It’s okay Sunshine, just let it all out.” Soothing her as she finishes up. 

“I, ooh,” frowning as she sees the mess she left on him. “I’m so sorry! Oh I ruined this night and your outfit.” Her eyes start getting cloudy as tears start forming. 

“Love, no you didn’t. I can always put on another shirt but what’s important is how you feel, are you okay?” 

With a nod, she speaks softly, “Yeah, I’m fine but I think we should go home. For some reason you smell.” trying to make light after throwing up on him. 

“I wonder how that happened,” joking before taking her hand. “How about we go home, shower, change to our PJs and give you some tea for your tummy. Then come back tomorrow for rides and prizes?” 

Smiling a bit Peggy sighs holding his hand tighter. “You are too good to me, and I promise to not eat as much tomorrow.” 

Chuckling when she says not as much he leads them out to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a fellow shipper consider following the Tumblr blog ask-pulligan to suggest prompts or ask questions!


End file.
